Joker Junior
by Ironbat77
Summary: Found in Gotham as infant by his mother, Jackson Darby was raised to be the responsible young adult everyone sees him as today, blah blah, he feels he is different from society blah blah, discovering where he came from would change the outcome of everything blah blah, story time!
1. Chapter 1

**It's me, with brand new story that I'll hope I would be able continue. All this enjoyable superhero crossover stories with Jack being the chosen one got me inspired to write one, but which universe should Transformer prime shared with? After playing Arkham City and Origins I got my inspiration. This story is a Post Arkham City world.**

Chapter 1: end of an era

Gotham. If you wanted to find the most vile and dangerous people on the face of the Earth, you'll will look at this this city. The city has seen many transformations, from a once proud city, to a corrupted one and then to a freak house. After an economic depression, Gotham was plagued by mobsters such as the Falcones, Cobblebot, and Roman Sionis. They controlled the cops, political officials, and even some of the media. Their illegal sales of drugs and weapons made them powerful, anyone who dare cross them will find themselves fed to a shark. With the Gotham police literally working for the mobsters and the city fate seem to be sealed forever as a corrupted one, a vigilante emerged. This unknown vigilante struck fear into the hearts of criminals and people who were afraid of the unknown. His actions created stories, myths, and legends from the people of Gotham, he was known as the Batman. Although publicly hated by most of Gotham, that soon changed when people saw hope, hope that this vigilante can bring this city back from its own pits of darkness. Soon, the effects of the Batman had positive effects on the city. People began standing up against corruption, the power of the Falcones, the Penguin, and Black Mask was diminishing. The fear of the organized crime was soon to be a memory, but that fear came back in a different form. The fear of _freaks. _

Soon so called supervillains begin to pop up on the city to face the Dark Knight and his sidekicks. Supervillains that to look forward to advance their own personal agendas by killing hundreds in their path. A woman with power to control plants and their dangerous properties. A timid man who unleashes his mobster qualities through his puppet. A mutated human crocodile who's appetite consists of Gothamites. But one supervillain stood out among the others. He had taste to cause anarchy, to kill thousands, to upset the balance with prop gags for one reason and one reason only, he enjoys it. The Clown Prince of Crime.

Some people blamed the Batman for attracting this freaks into their city, claiming that things were better off without him. Others believe that Batman is the only capable of stopping these villains. But others put their faith into something else, an institution to treat this 'ill' criminals, Arkham Asylum. But that soon prove to be a fool's hope. The villians will check in, break out, cause horrific crimes and check back in. It was a rinse and repeat cycle until finally, the man who was in charge of the Asylum, Quincy Sharp saw that his institution was failure a sought a different approach.

With the help of his mysterious ally, Hugo Strange, they managed the section off a part of the city, build a fortress around and placed every criminal, ranging from murderers to pot smokers, into that section. It was called Arkham City. While Sharp saw this plan as his legacy, Strange had bigger plans. He tried to kill everyone in Arkham City in order to impress his master. He was thwarted by the Batman and later was killed; the cause of his death remained unknown to the public. It was a night that forever changed the city, because their most feared villain was confirmed dead. The Joker's death was a day Gotham will never forget, but his legacy will live on in a different form.

"This is Vicky Vale reporting that Killer Croc was just apprehended by the Gotham police, though it seem obvious that they had help from the Batman," reported a female reporter from the T.V. "While it been 11 months since the failure and horrific truths uncover from Arkham City, Gotham is still struggling to clean up the mess. Dozens of Arkham inmates still remained at large, these include Bane, Clayface, and Harley Quinn, the girlfriend of the late Jok-" the television was shut off before the reporter can finished. "No need to be reminded again," said the voice of a sad female. She left the living room and head into the hallway into a room. She is currently in an abandon building in the outskirts of the city. The building is old, and had wood being sticking out of the walls.

She entered the room she was aiming for, a small bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom she welcome by clown dolls from various shapes and sizes. There were unused diapers and some baby bottles. At the end of the room, there was a crib and a man next to the crib, looking inside at as though he inspecting the content of it. "Is' he going to be alright, Crane," said the female. Crane looked up from the crib to face the woman. "He is going to be alive," said Crane, "My knowledge of the human anatomy is limited because my profession is, well something else, the same disease that killed his father has not been transferred unto him." The woman did a little dance, happy that her son is ill free. She stopped when she started to cough maliciously. "You however Harley, is a different story," said Crane.

The once cheerful and beautiful Harleen Quinzel was replaced by the ill person that stood before Crane. Her face was riddled with rashes and her coughing was nonstop. "When you and the Joker conceived, uhh J.J., his disease has passed unto you," said Crane. "Tell me something I don't know," said Harley. She walked over to the crib and look inside. She smiled beautifully as she saw her son. The baby was not over two months old; he had light paled skin, bright blue eyes like her mother, and black hair. The black hair suggested that the Joker's hair was originally black. She picked up J.J., as she named him, and cradled him as he fell into a deep asleep. "There something else about him," said Crane, catching Harley's attention. "After inspecting his lungs and blood, I find out that he is immune to all known gases, both toxic and nontoxic. Also I tested a small amount of my fear gas on him and it didn't affect him at all." Harley glared at Crane, "I always wanted to see a baby reaction when receiving a dose of my fear gas," defended Crane, gesturing his hand upward.

Harley ignored Crane and gave her attention to J.J. It a beautiful baby was asleep in her arms, as she cradled she try to figure out what her son's future will have in store for him, since is obvious she won't be around. This baby was Mister J's legacy, a legacy she wants to keep secret from the world, until J.J. decides if he is truly wants to reveal the world of who he is when he gets older. "Damn Bat," muttered Quinn, "He couldn't save Mister J, and now my child had been deprive from having a father, and soon a mother." "I'm pretty sure Joker deprived many kids from their parents" said Crane to himself. "What was that?" asked Harley. "Nothing!" he quickly responded, "Just wanted to thank you and the Joker for keeping the fact that I escaped Killer Croc's clutches a secret, everyone thinks I became Croc's dinner." Quinn wasn't paying attention, she looked she was about to faint.

Crane quickly responded and snatched the baby out of her grip, before Harley fell into the floor. "Harley, you alright?!" asked Crane. Quinn regained conscious and stood up, "No" she coughed, "I'm going to die today, I can feel it. I'm going to soon be with my puddin." She looked at J.J. who was still being held by Crane. She walk toward the baby and placed her head above his, "But I don't want to leave him," she replied. "Take him somewhere safe, to somewhere where he could be loved and far away from this city," said Quinn. Crane nodded his head. Harley walked toward a shelf that was holding box that said J.J. She picked it up and handed to Crane, "Take this with you, once he gets older and hopefully if he has his father's brain and cunning, he would be able to solve this and figure out who he is." Crane nodded again, "I'll try my best." Quinn kissed J.J. forehead for the last time, "You are Joker's son," whispered Harley to J.J. ear, "You must look at it as a joke, a joke that you must perform over and over again." With that being said, Crane left the room with J.J. in his hands to find a suitable place for him to reside. Harley sat next to the crib, waiting for death to take her to her Mister J.

Crane walk down the street of Gotham, covering his face so he won't be recognize. He was searching every section of the street, trying to find a perfect to leave a baby. _There must be an orphanage nearby, _thought Crane. After walking what seem to be two miles, he stopped to catch his breath. _Maybe I should leave him somewhere a nice lady will find him. _With that thought, fate seemed to respond. A white Sudan parked in a few feet of him. A woman in black hair, skinny body, dark blue eyes, and nurse's outfit exited the car. She closed the car and headed to the building that was in front of her, a hospital. _Perfect, _thought Crane. Once the woman was out of sight, he headed toward the car and read the license plate. _Jasper, Nevada, sounds very far from Gotham. _Once he was next to the car door he noticed the woman left the car unlocked. _It must be her first time in this city; an experienced person would have check twice that their car is locked if they were even near this city. _He opened the door and placed the box and J.J. comfortably inside the car. "Give the good people of Jasper a good ol Joker gig," said Crane to J.J.

** Not giving out what I have planned, since I already know the endgame for this story, I still need to come up with the buildup. Not giving out too much information, but it's going the endgame is going to have a Arkham Asylum feel to it. I'll do my best to continue this story and my other one, but I make no promises. Work, school, and loss of motivation getting to me. I'll seek motivation from other fanfictions and the Arkham games. Next Chapter, we'll see what kind of person Jack will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Helloooooo readers, Ironbat77 here, welcome to my second chapter of J.J., and yes I'm calling this story J.J. Wrote most of this early in the mornings, so errors may applied. If you see an error, be free to point it out so I can correct it. More information at the bottom.**

Chapter 2

_Sixteen years later_

"Hey Chris, I need an order of large fries for order 23," yelled a sixteen year old boy who was working in the cashier. "Sure thing," answer the one they called Chris. He walked over to the drive thru window with the large fries in his right hand and gave them to the young boy. "Here you go," he said as the sixteen year old took the fries out of his hand and put in a paper bag, "need anything else?" "Yes" answered the sixteen years old, "Yes, so an airplane is about to crash and inside the plane there is a priest, doctor, schoobo- " "Enough of the jokes Jack!" interrupted Chris. Jack begin to laugh at his coworker's sudden reaction, "Oh come one, you been moody all day, everyone needs a laugh" said Jack as he handed the bag of fries to the customer who was waiting outside the drive thru window in his car. "There's nothing to laugh about when you're working in this place," said Chris "this place breaks you down no matter how much of a good mood you are, and I don't know how you can laugh when you're working here Jack." Jack leaned back on the counter, preparing on what he is going to say next. "Is all how you see life," responded Jack, "I might see it differently from you and anyone else in this world." "You probably do," said Chris as he turned around to walk back toward his station, "you're very strange person Jack, but also mature so stop with jokes, even if they are funny." Jack chuckled as he turned back around to work. _Chris is right about one thing _thought Jack to himself _this is a horrible job._

The job that Jack works at is a fast food restaurant called KO Burger; it is located in the center of Jasper, Nevada also known as his hometown. Jasper is dull and boring place, so people here have nothing to do but go to the mall or this fast food chain. The food in this establishment, honestly, doesn't look good when you're preparing, but the finished product seems as though it was done with the finest ingredients. Most of the customers are rude and impatient, many go over the top if their food is two minutes late. But what makes this place horrible is the restaurants manager, George, or buzzkill as Jack calls him. He yells at everyone, expects everything to be done in a certain time, no matter how busy this place gets, and will fire anyone on the stop if they dare to defend themself. George is always yelling and always have this angry look in his face, no one in this place has ever seen him smiled _God, I hate him so much, _though Jack _I just carved a smile on his face with a knife and let him bleed to death. _Jack quickly shook that thought out of his head, _Whoa Jack, take it easy right there, no need to get violent. But he does deserve it though. _Jack quickly shook his thoughts away, not wanting to have these "conversations" again. It seem as though some of his thoughts have personalities of their own; one funny, one sadistic, one mature, and one logical. They sometimes battle it out in his head and drives Jack insane. Jack try to think of something else, then his mind wonder back to KO burger.

Jack was looking at his coworkers who were performing their assigned duties. One set of coworkers, like him, are trained to with take the orders, receive the customer's money, and hand over their food. Another set are trained to cook the meat in the grill or fryer and put the meat in a compartment that well keep them hot. Another prepares the food in the table and hands them to the cashier. There are also sets of people only duties are too who keep the restaurant and the utensils clean so the food preparers and cashiers can work properly and another sets are designed to fix the equipment if they break down. And then there are the supervisors and the manager who sole purpose is to keeps the workers in line. A simple but effect assembly line that keeps the fast food restaurant functioning. KO Burger establishes itself as a well efficient company that would always serve its customers. _A big joke _thought Jack. Many people saw this technique that KO Burger uses to run its business a perfect technique, Jack saw, as he see many things in life, a joke and a funny as well. If one of sets of people decides to rebel and not do its sole function, it will throw the establishment completely off balance. One cannot perform well if the other isn't performing. His fellow coworkers can completely turn their restaurant into completely chaos by just simply not doing anything and it would leave George in complete utter shock. _And the funny part of it all, they don't even know it_ thought Jack. Jack was taken out of his mental state when he heard a customer's voice from his receiver.

_"Excuse me? Is anyone there?" _said a customer that sounded like male teenager. "What? Oh, sorry. Can you repeat your order again," replied Jack. _"Like I said," _said the customer in a annoyed tone, _"I'll have a two double hamburgers with curly fries." _"Two numbero unos, would their anything else sure?" asked Jack as he was punching the orders in the monitor. _"Yeah" _replied customer with a sassy tone "_How can I get super awesome job like yours." _Jack can hear him and a couple of his friends laughing in the background. Jack smirk a little _Oh so he's that type of person; well I know how to deal with him. _"So that's two double hamburgers with curly fries with a side of bite me" replied Jack, trying to rile him up. _"What did you say?!" _responded the customer. "That's be 5.59 in the next window, be sure to have you're weeks' worth of allowance ready," replied Jack with a playful tone. With that being Jack prepared himself, he knew was coming next and lucky for him with his cleaning the grill day. The grill needs to be clean once a week because it's get buildup with molded grease and old meat. If they the people are assigned to clean the grill runs out of trash bags to put the 'dirt' in, they can used the to-go bags. They usually put the bags full of 'dirt' next to Jack's work station because it's his job to take them to the dumpster. Those bags full of grill 'dirt' smell horrible. Jack quickly grab one of those of full to-go bag of grill dirt and put them on the counter. He looked away just as the car pulled up and he made himself look like he was working. The teenagers quickly snatch the bag out of the counter and quickly drove off laughing. At the same time, Jack quickly turn around and as soon the teenagers drove off, he pulled out his arm as though he look like he was going to grab him and said in a low, emotionless tone "No wait, I got to pay for that." Jack pulled his arm back and staring chuckling to himself. _Oh sometimes I like this job._ Chris was coming up to Jack with then the bag that contained the food that the teenager ordered. "Here's the double hamburgers and-" Chris stop talking when he saw Jack was laughing to himself. "Another failed drive and dash?" Jack stop laughing bit it was clear he wanted to continue to do so, "Yep, oh I wish I can see the look on his face when he sticks his hand inside the bag to grab the food but would end touching the stick grill dirt." Jack continued laughing after he finished his sentence. Chris rolled his eyes at this strange person in front of him and went back to his station. There was no way Jack can get in trouble for this, if there is one thing that his manager hates more than a slow coworker is a customer who will not pay. Plus, Jack can defend himself by saying that he was just carrying out his assigned task and he never said to the customer that this bag contained his order. George can understand when it involves customers who don't pay up. _Oh I still want to carve a smile on that asshole's face, _though Jack. Jack quickly stops laughing when he realized what came through his mind. _I am strange,_ thought Jack,_ but it's not my fault I am adopted by the way. _Jack past largely remains a mystery to him ever since his mom told him that he was adopted. But wasn't that surprise that he was adopted, he kind of knew that something was up when his mom couldn't give him straight answer whenever he asked where's his daddy is at. In fact the circumstances that led to his mom telling him that he's adopted is actually kind of funny, well only to Jack.

_Six years ago, the fourth grade_

"Knock, Knock" said a ten year old Jack to a boy his age, "Who's there?" replied the girl with curiosity, "A bat says" replied Jack. "A bat says who?" said the boy. "No a bat doesn't say who, he say's I'm BATMAN!" replied with Jack with a low voice toward the end. The boy laughed at Jack, "You're funny Jack." "I know I am Vince, that is why I always make people laugh," replied Jack with a slight ego. Both Vince and Jack where walking toward to their elementary school, pretty excitement for what the day planned for them. "I still think Superman is better than Batman," said Vince as they strolled the sidewalk, "I can't see why Batman is your favorite, he doesn't have superpowers." Jack shrugged at Vince statement, "He's the dang Batman, he has the best bad guys and something about him always intrigued me," he replied, "besides Superman is a boy scout, he wears his red underwear inside out!" Vince replied with readiness to defend his real life superhero inspiration. "He's not a boy scout, he is super strong, he can fly, he can shoot lazers,…" Jack and Vince went on debating on who is a better superhero throughout the entire way to school. They even had silent debates during class so the teacher wouldn't hear them. After the third bell rang, the school students went to flood the playground area. The 30 minutes the students have to play in the playground during the middle of the day should normally be a fun one for the kids, but this playground was anything but fun.

"I hate recess, why can students choose to stay in the classroom during this time," said Vince to Jack as they both exited the classroom. Vince has point, every classroom has a television that are interconnected, that way the principal can deliver news like he is a president or something. Vince wanted to watch cartoons in those TVs instead of dealing with Trevor. "The playground is fun, it just that Trevor had to be a meanie" replied Jack. Trevor was the school's fifth grade bully who was held back a year. He is has a gang of fifth graders that he was in control of and pretty run the recess time with fear. Only he, his gang, and the girls he find cute where allowed enjoy the playground for free. Anyone who dares to slide down the slide without paying up Trevor lunch money or junk food, would be get there little butts woop by his Trevor and his crew.

Jack and Vince were in the playgrounds proximity when the noticed there was line to the playground. Kids were in the line holding money and/or junk food, ready to pay up to Trevor and his gang so they can have a turn on the monkey bars. "You know, this rules of the playground are so unfair," said Jack, "I'm going to do a quickie on the slide." Vince looked at his friend as though he had lost his mind. "Are you insane, do remember what happen to the last kid that didn't pay up to Trevor? He was force to transfer out of here!" Jack looked at Vince with a sly grin on his face, "There's nothing wrong with a little insanity," he responded with an ominous tone to it. Before Vince can speak, Jack made a mad dash to the slide. Vince looked on his friend as he ran to the playground, climb a ladder, and slide down the slide while giving off a cheerful laugh. At the same time, Trevor and his friends were too busy collecting their payments to notice Jack breaking their law.

Jack didn't return to Vince after finishing his first slide, instead he climb up the ladder for another go, not a care for anything that's going on or what will happen. Vince couldn't let his friend get hurt by Trevor, so he made a mad dash to the playground to grab Jack out of there before he gets caught. Trevor didn't notice Jack playing in the slide, but he did notice Vince when he stepped into the sand that surrounded the playground. "Hey!" yell Trevor. Jack stopped, thinking he got caught but instead turn around to see Vince frozen in fear and Trevor and his gang walking up toward Vince. Trevor stopped right in front of Vince, who looked like he saw the devil himself. "What do you think you're doing?!" Trevor demanded. Vince was going to rat out Jack, so he talked like he was lost in words. "I was just going.. to umm… I wanted to…." reply Vince, who was stuttering in fear. "I don't care what you wanted to do; you're supposed to pay up!" interrupted Trevor, before landing a hard punch on Vince face that knocked his butt to the floor. Jack looked on with anger as Vince was on the floor crying while Trevor and his friends were laughing. Trevor was walking toward Vince to continue punching him, that's when Jack ran toward him and stood between Vince and Trevor

"Now. That's. Not. Funny." said Jack with pure venom in his tone. Trevor laughed at Jack, "Here to defend your friend you skinny wimp, why don't you run to your mommy for protection, because that's all you can do since you don't know who your dad is half-orphan!" Trevor and his friends roar with laughter. Jack chuckled a little, "Funny," he said "You know what's great about jokes; all need is ears to understand them so eyes are completely useless!" With that being said Jack quickly grabbed a handful of sand and threw them at Trevor's eyes. "Gahhh!" yelled Trevor, as his eyes met contact with hundreds of tiny particles. He stumble back and cover his eyes with his arm, rubbing the sand of his eyes,. "Get that little punk" commanded Trevor to his gang, while he wait for the blindness to away. Trevor gang ran toward Jack, who froze in fear. _I guess the jokes on me, _thought Jack. One of the goons got close enough to throw a punch at Jack. What happen next surprise everyone.

It was like acting on instinct that Jack dodged that punch by twirling on his right so the kid's fist barely missing Jack's face. Jack maneuvering tactic worked as he found himself on the right side of the bully, who was in the middle of throwing his punch. It was like time froze for a split second that allowed Jack to throw in his own punch, a mean hook punch that landed on the bully's right side of his Jaw, knocking him into the floor. Jack, the bullies, and the rest of the students who were watching looked on with shock, as the bully was on the floor wincing in pain, unable to get up. Jack was the first one to recover from the state of the shock everyone was in, giving a laugh that sounded almost like he was a maniac.

"I didn't know I can do that, but hey life is full of surprises," said Jack with a cheerful tone. The rest of bullies quickly realize the situation there were in, and got on there fighting stance. "Let's get this skinny freak," yelled one of them. Jack dashed toward them instead of waiting for them to come toward him. Dashing toward the bully that was ahead of the pack, he did jump into the air to do a midair twirl and kick the bully's face with his left foot, knocking him into the floor. Jack landed on the floor almost ninja like, and when another of Trevor's goons came close enough he bend over so he can do a front roll. During mid-roll, when the back of his upper body was touching the ground and the lower half was in the air, he use all his strength on his arms to push him off the floor, straighten out his body and kick one of Trevor's goon with the bottom of his two feet. He landed perfectly landed on his feet with the bully falling in the floor. _I think my mom was a gymnast before she became a nurse because I didn't I can do this! _Thought Jack, then he proceed to beat the lights out of the rest of bullies with similar fighting skills.

Trevor was still rubbing the sand of his eyes when his vision return, he looked up to see his friends lying in the floor, moaning out in pain. "What happen?!" he yelled in disbelief. He looked up from the floor to see Jack standing there with victorious grin on his face. "I'm not just a half-orphan, I'm also half….. uh, some guy who can fight really well…. thing" answered Jack, berating himself for not coming up with a witty response. "I'll beat you myself!" responded Trevor. "No you won't," said Jack who ran toward Trevor and punch him in the face before he even got in his fight stance. Trevor fell in the floor, dazed from the punch. Jack look down at him, with a disappointed at his foe. "Got to say, after getting so much rush after fighting your friends I was hoping you had some fight in you, a lot more of fight." Jack turned around and jog toward Vince who was still in the floor. Jack squat down and offered Vince his hand. "You okay there?" asked Jack. Vince was covering his left eye, whom he can feel it was swollen, he at Jack' hand, and then look up to see his face. Jack noticed some anger emitting from Vince's right eye. "You should have listen to me, but you never listen do you?" said Vince. Vince slapped Jack's offering hand out of the way, got up, and walked away with his back turn on Jack. Jack looked on with a surprise expression on face, he was about to yell something to his 'friend,' but his mind got sidetrack when the murmurs and whispering of the students. "Did you see that?" "He beat up Trevor." "I never saw someone fight like that." "Is the playground free now?"

Jack smirk at his schoolmates bewildered expressions. He quickly ran to the playground and got on top the highest point of it so all his fellow schoolmates can see. "Listen up fellow elementary students, the playground is mine! From now on where making some changes! Some big changes," exclaimed Jack, "Now you all can use the playground, but you all have to do one thing first, and that is flush Trevor and friends heads on the toilets!" The kids shouted "Hooray!" with excitement, they all swarmed toward Trevor and his friends, pick them all up like they were rockstars in a concert, and begin to carry them toward the bathrooms. "JACK! JACK! JACK! JACK!" chanted the kids as they carried the pleading and squirming bullies to their wet doom! Jack looked on with pure enjoyment on his face. He closed his eyes to absorb this moment

_1 hour later. _Jack was sitting on the passenger of a white Sudan, his legs were tightly close, he was holding his hands, and had an apologetic on his face. In the driver's seat was a beautiful middle age woman in a nurse's uniform, keeping her hands firmly grip on the steering wheel. She kept looking giving glances at Jack, she clearly look she was pissed off. "Suspended, SUSPENDED!" burst June, breaking the eerily silence. "You are suspended from school for whole week! You're lucky they didn't expel you. What the hel—heck where you thinking!" June tried to keep here concentration on the road, but she couldn't hold on the anger. "What was I supposed to do? Let them beat up Vince?" said Jack as though his actions were justified. "No, but what you are not supposed to do is break a few noises, organizes a mob, and almost have the rest of students drown the kids in the dirty school toilets!" responded June, not buying Jack's 'heroic' justifications of his actions. "They were bullies that controlled the playgrounds and beat ups students. They acted like monsters. They deserve what happen to them!" "By stooping to their level? You could have told the teachers or the principal and they could have taken care of it!" reason June. "We were afraid to be tattletales, bad things happen to tattletales," responded Jack, "and sometimes we have to be monsters to stop monsters," muttered Jack under his breath so him mom couldn't hear. "Well now look where you are now. You're suspended from school for a week and you're going to be stuck home throughout the entire time. And if you think you're going to be laid back all week, then you have another thing coming. All week you're not allow to watch TV, play videogames, no, you're going to be doing chores and lots of them," said June. Jack laughed a little, "Why is being suspended from school considered a 'punishment,' no one like's school, if anything they should-" Jack didn't finish his sentence, as he caught the sight as his mother glaring at him.

They arrived safely home, June parked the car in the garage and the garage door closed behind. They exited the vehicle at the same time but before they can enter their house, Jack asked a question. "Did I even ever have a dad?" asked Jack. June stopped walking toward the entrance; the anger in her face washed away and was replaced with concern. "Why are you asking that now?" asked June. "Trevor was making fun of me for not having a dad," said Jack. "I'm not dumb mom, I know it people need to have sex in order to have a kid." June looked at his son with embarrassment and shock, "Where did you learned that?!" asked June. "Life," responded Jack. "Please tell mommy, who's my dad?" asked Jack. June looked at Jack adorable bright blue eyes, filled with curiosity. The sight of it broke her heart; she won't be able to wiggle out of this one. June gave out a defeated a sight, "I don't Jack," said June. "Why not?" asked Jack. "Because…. because I don't know who's your real mom either?" she replied. Jack was further confuse, "What do you mean?" asked Jack. June didn't answered, instead she walk toward one of the shelves and reached up high to get a just, purple box with the initials 'J..J.'

"10 years ago I was temporarily transferred to Gotham Medical Center because they were short in doctors due to a mysterious disease that originated off from infected blood donations was killing off people," explained June while handing Jack the box, "When my first shift ended there I return to my car to find a baby inside of it, with this box next to him. He was over month old, had bright blue eyes and a light pale skin. I looked for a note but there was none. I wanted to give him to an orphanage but I couldn't have the heart to let him go. After filling up some paperwork, I legally adopted him and brought him to Jasper, that's where you came from Jack, you're from Gotham"

Jack look at the box, digesting the information that June just said to him. "So, I'm adopted?" asked Jack. June look at Jack with sorrow eyes, "I'm afraid so sweet," she answered. Jack stayed quite for a while, to June it appear that he was thinking of what to say. The couple of seconds that Jack stayed silent was the longest that June ever felt. She was worried how Jack would say. She was afraid that Jack would no longer see her as his mother and/or yell at her for keeping this a secret from. The silence was broken was Jack started laughing, "He he, ha ha ha ha ha!," Jack laughed. June was a taken back from this; she was not expecting this kind of reaction from Jack.

Jack stopped laughing after a while, "All this time I'm Batman's city? That's so cool! I wonder if my dad or second mom ever met him?!" Jack said with excitement. June was surprise to hear Jack say those sentences. "Second mom?" asked June. "Well yeah. I don't know her; you raised and kept me, why would you stop being mom just because I'm from a cool place like Gotham and you're from this boring town?" explained Jack. June chuckled at Jack's 'comforting words.' Not the heartfelt 'But you are my mom' cliché moment, but she'll take. June hugged Jack and Jack hugged back, "You're good son," said June. "And you're my favorite mom," joke Jack. After June let go of Jack, he proceed to inspect the box. "J.J.?" asked Jack. "I guessed that those are your initials," assured June, "I couldn't deciphered what the Js stand for so I settled with Jack"

Instead of responding, Jack opened the box. He was confused from the items that the box held; a unopened deck of cards, two animal dolls that looked like hyenas, a purple flower, a black canister that appears to be made of metal, and a… "Batman doll?" Jack said with surprise. "I'm guessing your real parents were huge Batman fans," said June, not knowing how ironic her sentence was you. Jack fondling with the items until June bend down and grabbed Jack's shoulder's to get his attention. "I know when you grow older you're probably going to Gotham to figure out who were parents and I don't blame. But when you do figure out you're past, it's up to you of what kind person you're going to be Jack," said June as though her words were that of a prophecy.

_End of flashback. _Jack was jerked back into the present when car engines revved outside his drive through window. He looked out to see two identical black sport cars driving slowly on the road. _Oh god, can it get more suspicious than that?! _Thought Jack, suspecting the people inside the cars were looking for someone, _they'll be less suspicious if they were clown cars._ Jack looked at phone to see what the time of day was. _6:04!? I got get out of here before Buzzkill yelled at me for trying to get paid overtime. _Jack clocked out, entered the break room to hang up his 'uniform.' _A hat. My uniform is just a hat. God the company is so cheap. _Jack walked toward the front doors and was about to head home, but fate had other plans for him.

**I was planning to make to include the first episode of Transformers Prime in this chapter, but was writing a lot of Jack's life at work and his flashback that I even had to scrap a second flashback. I don't want to write short chapters but I also don't want to write long chapters. I plan to keep the chapters about 4,000 to 7,000 words long. I'm planning Jack to be a joking kind of guy, who questions the both authority and morality. He has different personalities in his head and I remember reading that Harley Quinn has superhuman agilities and strength so Jack would definitely have that. Jack won't be a complete good version of the Joker but neither a complete replica of the Joker. ** **He would also be playful and childish like Harley Quinn in some occasions. Now when would the third chapter be coming up, well I have 4 midterms and research paper to do. I try my best to find time to continue writing this story; I'm having real fun writing it. ***_**In Penguin's voice* Now will you excuse me, I have business to attend to, so piss off!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Jack's cellphone rang when he exited from his work, he answered it quickly since he already knew who it was. "Hey Mom," answered Jack to the phone. "Yeah I just got off of work." He began wandering into the parking lot. "No I'm not going to the school dance," he replied walking around lot like he's has ADD or something, "Look if the school threw a carnival with games in which you can hit teachers with pies you can count me in." As Jack was listening to his mom, his eyes locked on a blue motorcycle with pink highlights. "I love you" said Jack without thinking. "I mean, I love you too mom, bye," said Jack quickly. Despite being socially awkward due to his unique interests, Jack was still a male. And like most males, there were infatuated with machines.

"Well hello beautiful," said Jack as he walked toward the motorcycle, not knowing its mirrors moved. "Where have you been all my life," he said while sliding his hand on the seat. This motorcycle was just around in Jack's tastes, all it needed was more color. Jack got on the motorcycle and grab hold on its handles as though he was about to drive off with it. "It may take a couple of paychecks, and one or two bank heists," Jack joked on the last part, "But someday I'm going to own a ride like you someday." Jack little world was burst when he heard two girls giggling. He turned to see Sierra and her blonde friend laughing. "Are you _flirting_ with your motorcycle?" asked Sierra when she stopped laughing. "You should hear the pick up lines I use when I'm with a Sudan?" responded Jack. Sierra and her friend, Carly **(A/N: I'm naming her Carly, deal with it),** stopped laughing and look at Jack surprise. "Doesn't your mother own a Sudan?" asked the red hair girl. "I don't tell you how to live your life," responded the little shit. Jack as always responded with weird humor when confronted with awkward and tense moments. He has a small crush on the cheerleader captain but brushes that away, believing there are better things to do. Still, impressing Sierra to win her affection will still be nice.

"Anyway, how's it hanging it Sierra?" asked Jack, trying to put the previous conversation aside and start a new one. "You know my name?" she replied as though Jack was a creepy stalker. "Yes and you know my mom drives a Sudan, I should be asking you how you know that," Jack replied. _Goddammit Jack, can you ever have a smooth conversation,_ Jack thought to himself. Sierra has a slightly shocked expression on her face with tinted pink blushes on her cheeks, Carly was next to her, laughing throughout the whole conversation that unfolded in front of her. "Help how give you a ride around the block sometime Sierra?" offered Jack. _What are you doing?! This isn't your ride. What are you going to do when she asks for one? Pull up to her house with a two seat bicycle with a basket and a horn on front?!_ thought Jack to himself again, _Actually that would be pretty funny._

Before anyone else can say anything, their eyes were blinded by four bright eyes. Jack looked at the source and saw the two black cars he saw when he was working. The black cars were giving off menacing engine growls. _What do they want?! _Jack thought. Sierra and Carly ran off screaming and before Jack can do the same, the motorcycle he was on came to life. The motorcycle drove toward the two black cars. "Wait!" yelled Jack. The motorcycle managed to squeeze through the two cars before they closed the gap. Jack let out a breath of fresh air. _What on Earth is making this motorcycle driving itself! Its a motorcycle, its not- where's it- whats goin- I blame Obama! _"Don't let it go!" said a female voice out of thin air. Jack looked around, trying to look for the source of the voice. "I said that!" Jack looked down on the motorcycle, _Did the motorcycle just talked?! I was flirting with a talking motorcycle!? I get out of this alive, I'm going to apologize to my mom's Sedan. _

The motorcycle drove into an alley and stopped for it second, encouraging Jack to get off. Jack got off the motorcycle and slowly started backing away from said motorcycle. "What are you!? An NSA prototype, an extra for Cars 3!" **(A/N: Why would Disney announce a Incredible 2 and a ****Cars 3 movie **at same time! It's like having a great dream only to end it with a nightmare!) Jack yelled at the motorcycle. To his surprise the motorcycle responded, "I don't existed, if you tell anyone I would _hunt _you down!" the motorcycle threaten the raven hair boy. "Just because you are a talking motorcycle doesn't mean you are scary, so you got to so a lot better next time," said Jack before running off. The motorcycle let out a sigh before driving off.

Jack thoughts: _What are those things, sure we have a solar power alien, an amazon warrior, a green peace keeper galactic police, a martian and much much more, but I always thought all those stuff existed somewhere else like not Jasper._ Jack was brought out of his thoughts he heard a car engine growing louder and louder. He looked back to see one of the black cars chasing. _Its after me! What did I do!? _"I don't even know her!" yelled Jack. Suddenly a motorcycle rumbled through Jack ears and the blue motorcycle appeared by his side. "Hop on!" ordered the motorcycle. Jack quickly jump on the motorcycle without a word. The motorcycle sped up and widen the distance between them and the black cars. "Why are those guys chasing us?" demanded Jack. "There is no us kid and they are no guys," responded the motorcycle. _Little ray of sunshine isn't she. _"Where are my manners, my name is Jackson Darby," Jack said. The motorcycle tilted its mirrors at its passenger "and you are?" "Classified," responded the motorcycle. Jack let out sigh, something inside of him is telling him to be quiet, the less he knows the better, he had responsibility to be mature for his school, work, and mom. Bought Jack has always been curious, and when he was curious he couldn't resist. Suddenly sounds of shot cut their attention, Jack noticed red lasers zip past them, he turn around saw the two cars with laser guns on their hood. "They have laser guns?" Jack asked. He started to think for second. "Do you have laser guns because if you do you should have pulled them when you threatened to_ 'hunt me down'_ because I would have taken that more seriously," Jack stated his opinion. The motorcycle let out a groan. "I'm tempted in throwing you off the road," threaten the motorcycle. "And I don't blame you," said Jack.

As the motorcycle entered the highway with the two black cars in its tail, a yellow Urbana car with two black sprites appeared and crashed into one of the cars, as though it were attacking them. "Friend of yours?" asked Jack. "Family" the motorcycle responded. "Awwww" said Jack. The yellow Urbana and the two black cars battle it out like kids riding bumper cars. The yellow Urbana lost control and skidded of its line. Seizing the chance, the two black cars resume its chase for the motorcycle and its human acquaintance. The motorcycle noticed a ramp that led out of the highway. "Hang on!" ordered the motorcycle as it speed increased. "WOAH" screamed Jack as the motorcycle jumped the ramp. He screamed and the scream turn to laughter, a daunting laughter. The motorcycle couldn't help but notice it.

The blue motorcycle landed safely in empty canal, the passenger was chuckling as the motorcycle stop laughing. "You know there was exit close to the ramp, right?" said Jack. "Woah" Jack heard. He looked to the source of the voice and saw a small kid with glasses, spiky brown hair, and a toy remote car. "You have no idea," Jack said, chuckling a little. Before anything else can be said, he heard two car engines in the distance. He looked up the hill to see the two black cars looking overhead. "See, they took the exit," said Jack. The cars sped toward down the hill with great speed that the leaped into the air. Midair, to Jack and the little boy surprise, they transformed into two giant, faceless robots. The landed firm on their legs and aim their guns at Jack and the motorcycle. _Okay, I'm not saving up for that car anymore, _thought Jack. He shifted attention when heard the sound of shifting metal behind him. He turned around to see a blue 15 foot tall, female robot with facial features standing in the place where the blue motorcycle was. "This end here Cons," said the blue robot.

Jack ran toward where the boy was and the blue robot ran toward the two faceless robot, dodging the lasers the two black robots were shooting at here. Jack stood next to the boy, both watching the robots battle it out. "What are those?" asked the boy. "Cars with attitudes that turns into robots or the other way around," answered Jack, "either we way just got to roll with it." The robots keep battling in hand-to-hand combat, the blue robot fighting such ambition. "My name is Jack," Jack said, turning to the boy with his hand out. "Uh, Raf," said the boy, shaking Jack's hand. "You look like a very intelligent boy," said Jack. "That's what everyone says," Raf responded. "So what can tell from just from looking at these robots," said Jack, looking at them. Raf looked at the robots, squinting his eyes. "They appear humanoid," he said "and they have exposed cables around their necks, so I'm guessing those cables are like human veins, transporting fluids that keeps them alive."

"So if we cut the large cable, they'll 'bleed' to 'death?'" asked Jack. "In theory yes," answered Raf, "Why you ask?" "Because I'm guessing the blue is going to need some help, since she is smaller and outnumber," Jack stated, "She protected me from those two black ones so she must be a good robot." "But where short and they are so tall, how we going to reach them?" asked Raf. "By throwing something sharp." "Like what?" Jack then pulled out a poker 4 red hearts card out of his pocket. "This," he answered. "A card?" Raf questioned. "Yes but not an ordinary card, its made of some kind of light metal with very, very sharp edges," Jack corrected, "They can punctured through almost everything, I used it the cut off the hinges of my bedroom door when it wouldn't open. I found out it was actually locked afterward."

"Where did you get it?" Raf asked, examining the card in Jack's hand. "I have a deck full of them at my house that were in a mysterious childhood box my mom gave to me as kid," Jack answered. Raf look at him with a questioning look. "Its a long story," Jack defended, but for some reason the two joker cards in my deck were the only ordinary ones."

Both boys resume watching the female robot battle the two evil robots. "THIS. IS. FOR. CLIFFJUMPER!" shouted the blue robot while punching one of the black robot face. The punching seem to have effect at all, the black robot position its head at the blue robot and being firing her with his hand/gun. The blue robot did a back-flip and continue doing it to avoid the lasers. But one of the lasers got lucky and hit her stomach area. She collapse onto the floor. Jack and Raf expressed worry for the blue robot.

Suddenly the sound of a different car engine caught the ears of Jack and Raf. Both of boys looked up to see the yellow Urbana drive through midair, only to transform into a robot. _I forgot about that one, _thought Jack. It landed on top of one of the robots and punched the other one in its face. It back off slightly and it large crunch noise was heard. The yellow robot lifted his fit only to find he had squish Raf's toy car. It look sorry, it looked at the boys and made some whir and beep noises. "Its okay," said Raf. _He understands him, _Jack said in his head, "No, really" continued the boy. Their conversation was cut short when the yellow robot was hit by a laser. He fell flat on the floor. The two black robots walk toward him and one of them kicked his face, they pointed their guns at him and were about to finish him off.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Raf. All three robots look at the boys, with the two black ones pointed their guns at him. Raf realized his mistake, "Please..." he said very timid. The two black robots looked at each other and pointed their guns back at the down yellow robot. "They ignoring us!" stated Raf. "Of course they, what threat can we possibly posed?" stated Jack. "We got to save him!" pleaded Raf. "I know," said Jack. He aimed his card at the robot that was closest to the yellow robot, _I was always good with darts, please don't fail me now. _He throw his card.

Everything went all slow motion to Jack as his card flew through the air. He watched it spin several times until it hit its mark. "YES!" shouted Jack, as the card punctured the robots large neck cable. The robot fell backwards and placed his left arm on his neck, some kind of blue fluid was leaking out of his neck and he was making noses that sounded like he was gurgling and choking. The yellow bot and the standing black bot watch down robot struggle until his robot frame went limp and his red visor dimmed black. When appeared the black robot was 'dead' the two rival robots looked at each other and than at the boys

Jack couldn't help but taunt, "I'm sorry did I killed your friend, whoops my bad, ha ha." The standing black robot pointed his gun at Jack. "Bad call," said Raf as pulled Jack. The robot fired a series of shots at the boys while they ran along side the wall. "There! Inside the pipe!" shouted Jack when he spotted a large human size pipe. The two boys climbed into the pipe an disappear into the darkness.

The black robot kept shooting onto the pipe until he was kicked by a pair of robot feet. The yellow robot stood up and try to punch the black robot again, but the black robot quickly recovered, dodge his metal fist, and threw his own punch that send the yellow bot crashing toward the blue bot, who was about to rejoin the fight. The blue bot help the yellow bot get up and got into fighting positions and the black bot transform both of his hands into guns.

A honk was heard and the two bots looked back to see an armored green vehicle speeding toward them. It transformed into a large green robot that outsize its two allies. It clamp its two giant fist and got into fighting position. "Who's ready to rumble!?" asked the green robot. The lone robot, realizing he is now out-sized and outnumber, transformed into his vehicle form and sped the hell out of there. The yellow and blue robot let an exhausted sigh, "What took you so long?" asked the blue bot. "Traffic," answered the green bot. The yellow bot begin walking toward the offline robot.

"Huh, I wasn't paying attention when you offline one of the Con's" said the Blue bot. **_"It wasn't me,"_ **said the yellow bot in beeps and whirl. "It wasn't? Than who was it?" ask the green bot. The yellow bot squat down and grab the blue liquid stained card that was sticking out of the Con's neck. **_"It was the teenage_ boy,"** answered the yellow bot. "What?!" asked the blue bot in disbelief. "Wait there was a human here and saw the whole thing!?" said the green bot. _**"And he offline a Con"**_said the the yellow bot. "How did that human boy offline a Con?" asked the blue bot.

**_"With this,"_**the yellow bot said, holding out the card Jack threw at the Con. The blue bot grabbed the card out of the bot's hand and scanned it. "What a very strange human weapon," said the blue bot, she look around her surrounding, "Well, however the boy did it he is long, we got to report this back to Optimus." All three transformed into their respective vehicles and drove off.

_Meanwhile_

In middle of a street and manhole was removed from its place. Out came Jack, he looked around to see if the coast was clear, when it was he reached down the manhole and pulled out Raf. "Easy there Neutron," said Jack as he helped Raf on his feet. "What did we just see back there?" asked Raf, still in disbelief.

"I have no idea but because of them I'm missed supper and I don't think saying to mom that I was cast as an extra for the sequel to _Real Steel_ will count as an legitimate excuse," joked Jack.

"That was amazing what you did back there," exclaimed Raf, "You saved the yellow robot." Jack looked down at Raf and was taken slightly back from his admiration. He gave the younger boy a slight grin, "It was something I guess," he responded "But don't let me take all the credit you are the one who identified their weak spots."

Raf cheeks tinted light pink from Jack's sudden praise, "I study mechanics in my free time, I built that toy car the yellow bot stepped on."

"Impressive," said Jack, "Well I got to get going lets meet up again some time, maybe we'll run into mutant reptiles next time." Raf laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

**Spring break, well half done anyway. Piece of advice, when you have a job don't take six classes in a college quarter, you won't be free men. Also Microsoft is down so excuse me if there is some grammar error, the app I'm using doesn't do well in checking grammar. As the story goes is going loosely follow the episode line of season 1, I'm going to focus is some episodes, ignore others and/or make up new ones until we get to the season finale. Then we'll get to the story's finale. But for now, character development. **


End file.
